Summer Night
by greenandred
Summary: Musim panas! Festival musim panas! NaruSasuNaru


Disclaimer: Kalau Naruto itu punya saya, dia bakal saya kunciin terus di dalem rumah saya.

Rate: T.

Pair: NaruSasuNaru

Warning(s): OOC, AU, Shonen-ai

Happy reading!! (^_^)

* * *

**SUMMER NIGHTS**

**by greenandred**

"Teme!!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah terlalu dikenalnya memanggilnya dari belakang. Dia tahu betul siapa orang itu karena hanya ada satu orang yang akan berani memanggilnya begitu. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu saja menganggu pikirannya.

"Dobe." Sasuke berkata pelan saat merasakan seseorang menjejeri langkahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Sasuke jadi berpikir, sejak kapan suara ini jadi begitu akrab di telinganya.

"Aku bilang 'dobe', Dobe." Sasuke berkata sambil menoleh memandang orang yang telah menganggunya itu. Walaupun sudah melihatnya berkali-kali, entah kenapa setiap kali dia bertemu pandang dengan orang yang dia panggil 'dobe' ini, jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan di dalam dadanya, timbul suatu perasaan yang hangat.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Dobe' itu, hah?"

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Sasuke menjawab sambil mulai berjalan lagi.

"Dasar, Teme." pemuda itu mengikuti Sasuke berjalan.

"Dobe." Sasuke membalas.

"Duck butt." pemuda itu berkata lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke balas menyeringai walaupun seringainya tidak selebar seringai pemuda itu.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Teman dekat sekaligus rival abadi Sasuke. Pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru dan bekulit tan itu kepribadiannya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Dia sangat ceroboh, kekanak-kanakan, sangat ribut, dan cenderung gegabah. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bisa menguasai emosinya dalam hampir setiap situasi dan sangat tenang dalam menghadapi masalah. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka berumur enam tahun. Saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke sudah salah mengira kalau Naruto itu seorang anak perempuan karena memang dia mirip seperti anak perempuan kecuali rambut pirang liarnya yang dipotong pendek. Namun sekarang setelah remaja, jadi kebalikannya. Sekarang Sasuke yang jadi memiliki penampilan seperti anak perempuan. Dia terlalu banyak mewarisi gen ibunya. Mungkin dengan perbedaan mereka yang sangat mencolok itulah mereka bisa menjadi sahabat karib. Bahkan Sasuke menganggap Naruto lebih dari pada seorang sahabat. Dia belum lama ini menyadarai bahwa dia menyukai Naruto, Sasuke mencintai Naruto.

Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan dia merasakan hal itu terhadap Naruto. Mungkin sejak pertama kali Naruto tersenyum kepadanya, atau sejak pertama kali Naruto berbicara padanya, mungkin juga saat pertama kali mereka terlibat dalam perkelahian. Pertengkaran mereka yang pertama adalah seminggu setelah pertemuan mereka yang pertama saat Sasuke menanyakan apakah Naruto itu sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan. Sasuke selalu tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di sekolah mereka. Kemudian mereka langsung berjalan ke kelas mereka. Sebenarnya hari itu tidak ada pelajaran sama sekali. Juga hari berikutnya, berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi karena itu adalah hari-hari terakhir menejlang liburan musim panas. Seluruh keluarga besar Konoha Gakuen sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan acara festival musim panas yang sudah menjagi agenda tahunan sekolah mereka itu. Tahun ini festival akan diselenggarakan selama tiga hari dan diakhiri dengan festival kembang api di malam terakhir festival. Hari pertama liburan musim panas tinggal tiga hari lagi, dan festival akan dimulai tepat tujuh hari setelah hari pertama liburan.

­­

* * *

Naruto berpamitan kepada ketua kelasnya karena dia harus menghadiri pertemuan para pengurus OSIS dan guru yang sudah ditunjuk untuk menjadi panitia festival. Dia juga minta maaf karena dia dan Sasuke tidak bisa banyak memabantu persiapan kelasnya. Setelah itu dia buru-buru mengejar Sasuke yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya duluan ke ruang OSIS tanpa menunggu dirinya.

"Tunggu aku, Teme!" Naruto memanggil.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hari ini mereka akan rapat bersama para guru, kepala sekolah, dan anggota pengurus OSIS yang lain. Saat mereka sampai di ruang OSIS, baru ada tiga orang di dalam. Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru. Yah mereka memang sengaja datang lebih awal dari jam yang telah ditentukan.

"Ohayo, minna!!" Naruto menyapa teman-temannya dengan bersemangat.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun, Leader-san." Neji menjawab sapaan Naruto, sementara Gaara hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum memandang keluar jendela lagi dari tempatnya duduk sementara Shikamaru sama sekali tidak bergerak dalam tidurnya.

"Neji, berapa kali sudah kubilang jangan panggil akau dengan panggilan seperti itu." Sasuke memperingatkan Neji.

"Memang kenapa, Teme? Kupikir itu panggilan yang bagus." Naruto berkata.

"Benar, Leader-san. Itu panggilan yang sangat cocok untukmu." Neji menimpali.

"Hn." tanggap Sasuke singkat. Tak ada gunanya lagi berdebat dengan Neji dan Naruto kalau mereka sudah bersatu. Hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga saja. Sasuke heran sendiri, kenapa pada suatu waktu Neji dan Naruto bisa sebegitu kompaknya dalam suatu hal tapi pada waktu lain mereka bisa diibaratkan bagai air dan api mengenai hal lain, dan kelihatannya mereka tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang membuat semua orang heran itu. Benar-benar sebuah misteri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, guru-guru yang lain belum datang, ya?" Naruto bertanya pada Neji, yang kemudian menggeleng.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu aku ke kafetaria dulu." dengan begitu, Naruto meninggalkan ruangan dan menghilang dengan cepat di koridor.

"Kau tidak ikut dia, Leader?" Neji bertanya. Sasuke memandangnya.

"Maksudmu apa?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak .Tak ada maksud khusus." Neji menjawab.

"Jangan jadi aneh begitu, Neji."

"Semua orang di dunia ini mempunyai keunikan mereka sendiri-sendiri, Leader-san." jawab Neji sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gaara.

* * *

Seminggu menjelang festival kembang api, semua yang ditunjuk menjadi panitia festival menjadi sangat sibuk. Membeli bahan-bahan dekorasi, membeli kembang api, mendata peserta, dan sebagainya. Sasuke tidak kalah sibuknya. Berhubung dia bekerja di bagian perlengkapan, dia jadi lebih sering bepergian dari pada tinggal di rumahnya. Dia juga mulai merasakan kalau tubuhnya jadi agak melemah akhir-akhir ini karena terlalu banyak bekerja.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan menyusuri salah satu koridor gedung utama sekolahnya. Dia berjalan sambil membawa dua buah kotak kardus berisi kembang api yang baru saja dia beli. Sasuke berjalan tanpa mempehatikan jalan yang di laluinya sama sekali. Dan jadilah dia menabrak sesuatu.

"Teme! Jalan lihat-lihat dong!"

Atau sesorang.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Jangan 'hn' begitu saja, Baka! Bantu aku dengan kertas-kertas ini!" Naruto mengomel lagi. Saat Sasuke menurunkan kotak kardus di tangannya, barulah dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Di lantai di depannya, terlihat Naruto sedang berjongkok memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke langsung membantu Naruto memunguti kertas-kertas itu.

"Maaf." Sasuke berkata pelan saat mereka telah selesai membereskan kertas-kertas itu. Naruto tercengan mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Teme, kau tidak salah minum atau apa, kan?" Naruto bertanya, ekspresi khawatir terpasang di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke menjawa pertanyaan Naruto dengan mengernyit.

"Yang benar?" Nauto tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, Dobe!" Sasuke mulai naik darah. Namun perbuatan Naruto selanjutnya membuat amarah Sasuke langsung mereda, berganti dengan shock.

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke ke arahnya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas saat menyadari betapa dekat dirinya dengan Naruto saat itu.

"Hmm, panas tubuhmu memang normal sih." Naruto berkata sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan desah kekecewaan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, kan?" kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh tempat di dahinya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan dahi Naruto.

"Ikut aku." Naruto berkata sambil menyeret tangan Sasuke.

"Hei! Mau ke mana? Tunggu sebentar! Bantu aku bawa kardus-kardus ini!"

* * *

"Jadi kau cuma mau bawa aku ke tempat ini saja?" Sasuke berkata sambil duduk di atas rumput.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah mereka. dari tempat mereka sekarang ini, bisa terlihat pemandangan kota tempat tinggal mereka yang indah. Kota ini juga mempunyai laut berpasir putih yang juga tak kalah indahnya.

"Tempat ini tempat paling tepat buat menghilangkan kepenatan tau. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, Teme." Naruto menimpali.

"Hn."

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam.

Kalau boleh dibilang, sebenarnya saat ini Sasuke senang sekali bisa berdua saja dengan Naruto. Rasanya menenangkan sekali bisa berada di samping teman pirangnya yang satu ini. Menikmati pemandangan indah dan angin lembut musim panas yang bertiup mengenai tubuh mereka yang sudah seharian bekerja. Benar-benar sangat menenangkan.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggil.

"Hm?" Sasuke bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban, namun dia tidak menolehkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggil sekali lagi.

"Apa?" kali ini Sasuke menjawab dengan sebuah kata pasti dan menolehkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Ternyata Naruto sedang memandangnya. Matanya yang sebiru langit musim panas kali ini memandang ke dalam mata Sasuke yang sehitam kayu eboni. Jantung Sasuke rasanya berhenti berdetak saat dia memandang ke dalam mata biru yang sangat mempesona itu.

"Sasuke." Naruto mengucapkan namanya sekali lagi. Sasuke suka sekali cara Naruto menyebutkan namanya. Benar-benar khas Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilan Naruto itu. Dia hanya bisa memandangnya. Kemudian, Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Perlahan semakin dekat hingga akhirnya dia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi kiri Sasuke dan menciumnya.

Rasanya Sasuke bisa benar-benar pingsan sekarang. Dia bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir Naruto pada permukaan kulit di pipinya. Halus sekali. Dan tak diragukan lagi, muka Sasuke benar-benar memerah kali ini. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto melepas ciumannya. Dia memandang Sasuke lagi.

"Ayo pergi. Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei pasti sedang ribut mencari kita sekarang." dengan itu Naruto pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kebingungan.

"Ayo, Teme!" kata Naruto saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hn."

* * *

"Huaaaah, akhirnya selesai juga!!" Naruto berkata dengan riang saat kembang api terakhir sudah terpasang pada tempatnya.

"Dengan begini tinggal menunggu malam tiba dan acara akan segera dimulai!" Naruto melanjutkan dengan nada riangnya yang sama. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir festival, dan tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum pesta kembang api dimulai pukul sembilan malam nanti.

Juga seminggu setelah Naruto mencium Sasuke di bukit belakang sekolah. Setelah turun dari bukit mereka memang tidak mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi. Mereka bertingkah seperti biasa lagi. Namun karena kejadian itu, Sasuke jadi punya harapan bahwa mungkin saja Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan yang sam terhadapnya.

"Kau ini memang tidak pernah bisa bersabar ya, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke menyindir.

"Diam kau, teme!"

"Hei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Bisa minta tolong sebentar?" tiba-tiba Ino mendatangi mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh pada Ino.

"Tentu saja, Ino-chan! Ada apa?" Naruto menjawab dengan bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Bisa tolong belikan barang-barang yang ada pada daftar ini? Terus terang saja, bagian konsumsi kekurangan orang. Tolong ya? Ino memohon sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi pada Naruto.

"Tenang saja! Tidak masalah! Yosh! Ayo, Teme!" Naruto berkata sambil menerima kertas catatan belanja itu dari Ino dan menarik Sasuke pergi.

"Jangan tarik-tarik aku, Dobe!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Naruto.

"Terima kasih ya, Naruto, Sasuke!" terdengar seruan terima kasih Ino.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan dalam diam. Jenis keheningan yang nyaman menurut mereka berdua. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar ke mana kaki mereka membawa mereka. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti, menyadari di mana mereka berada sekarang ini. Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto telah berhenti akhirnya menghentikan langkah kakinya beberapa meter di depan Naruto. Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk memandang Naruto yang saat ini tengah memjamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, tangannya menggenggam pembatas jalan dari besi yang membatasi trotoar jalan dan laut di sebelahnya.

Jantung Sasuke hampir saja berhenti berdetak saat melihat pemandangan indah di depannya itu. Saat ini Naruto kelihatan seperti sesosok malaikat yang sedang menikmati segarnya angin musim panas. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan lembut bergerak pelan karena tertiup angin. Birunya laut dan langit yang melatar belakanginya semakin menambah keindahan pemandangan itu dan membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin lemas. Kemudian, perlahan, kelopak mata berwarna kecoklatan milik Naruto terbuka. Memperlihatkan matanya yang indah berwarna biru jernih. Bahkan birunya langit dan laut di hadapannya akan terlihat kusam jika dibandingkan dengan birunya mata Naruto.

"K-kau sedang apa, Dobe?" Sasuke akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun sedikit tergagap. Sejak kapan Sasuke jagi gagap seperti itu?

Naruto menoleh kepadanya, eksperi wajahnya tenang dan senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah lupa, Sasuke? Ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu." Naruto berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada laut biru yang terpampang di depannya, tangannya bergerak masuk ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Sasuke agak kaget mendengar jawaban dari Naruto itu. Dia menghela nafas sekali sebelum berjalan ke tempat Naruto berdiri dan berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Ikut memandang laut.

"Aku bukannya lupa, Naruto. Hanya saja..."

Hanya saja aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sosokmu yang bersinar bagaikan malaikat itu. Sasuke meneruskan dalam hatinya.

"Hanya saja apa?" Naruto bertanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke dan dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Kebiasaan lama jika dia sedang penasaran akan sesuatu.

Sasuke memandangnya. Kemudian sekali lagi dia menghela nafasnya.

"Ayo pergi. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita." Sasuke berkata sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan telah bersiap untuk melangkah saat dia merasakan Naruto mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang.

Kali ini sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar terkena serngan jantung ringan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya satu milimeterpun, dan mendadak, semua panca inderanya jadi lima kali lebih tajam dari biasanya. Dia bisa merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuh Naruto pada tubuhnya, dia juga bisa merasakan nafas Naruto menggelitik lembut tengkuknya. Mereka terus berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat.

"Na... Naruto?" akhirnya sasuke bisa bersuara. Dia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang, berusaha untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"Malam ini, saat kembang pesta kembang api dimulai, temui aku di atap gedung utama sekolah." Naruto membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke jadi merinding. Kemudian naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Saat Sasuke menoleh memandangnya, dia memasang senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Ayo, Teme. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita." Naruto berkata sambil menarik tangan Sasuke yang masih bingung.

Apa maunya anak ini?

* * *

PSHYU!! TRATATATATATATAT!!!!

Bersamaan dengan bunyi kembang api pertama yang dinyalakan Sasuke membuka kenop pintu atap gedung utama Konoha Gakuan. Setelah pintu terbuka, Sasuke perlahan berjalan melalui ambangnya dan langsung menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tepat di sisi seberang pintu, terlihat Naruto sedang mendongak memandang pertunjukkan kemabang api di langit hitam di atasnya. Sasuke tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih indah, Naruto atau kembang api-kembang api warna-warni itu.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut menikmati pertunjukkan kembang api yang masih terus berlanjut. Tak ada yang bersuara atau bergerak sampai pertunjukkan pertama selesai.

"Lalu, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dan menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke." Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke yang membatu. Dia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya sendri.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri." Naruto berkata lagi, dan Sasuke bisa mendengar tawa kecil Naruto.

"Dan aku ingin mengatakan satu hal lagi padamau. Aku menyukaimu Sasuke."

Dan sekali lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalianya hari itu, jantung Sasuke sukses dibuat berhenti berdetak gara-gara si pirang periang yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukaimu atau kenapa akau menyukaimu. Padahal sikapmu itu menyebalkan. Yang aku tahu adalah aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Dan saat aku menyadarinya, rasa sukaku padamu sudah terlalu besar untuk bisa kutahan lagi." Naruto melanjutkan.

Selama beberapa detik Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Namun akhirnya dia bisa menemukan suaranya lagi.

"Dobe, coba katakan hal itu dengan memandangku." Suara yang dikeluarkan Sasuke hanya beberapa nada lebih tinggi dari sebuah bisikan.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sasuke dalam-dalam tepat di mata onyx-nya.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, amat sangat menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto berkata dengan ekspresi sangat serius. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

"Baka dobe! Kenapa baru ngomong sekarang?" Sasuke berkata sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"He, he. Apa itu berarti bahwa kau juga menyukaiku, Teme?" Naruto bertanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Baka! Tentu saja! Tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukaimu, Dobe."

"Jadi kita pasangan sekarang?" kata Naruto, dia mengendurkan pelukannya untuk memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Terserah kau menyebutnya apa." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Naruto balas tersenyum. Lalu perlahan mereka saling mendekat. Terus medekat, seperti tertari sebuah medan magnet yang tidak bisa dilawan.

Jarak bibir mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi ketika mereka mendengar pintu atap terbuka. Mereka buru-buru melapaska diri walaupun tangan mereka masih terhubung. Di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang pemuda seumuran mereka dengan rambut merah dan tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya.

"Oh, akhirnya kalian jadian juga ya? Maaf ya aku mengganggu acara kalian, tapi, Naruto, kau di panggil Tsunade-sensei. Dan kusarankan kau cepat-cepat menemuinya karena kelihatannya dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk." Setelah selesai bicara, Gaara berbalik untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu Gaara! Apa maksudmu dengan 'akhirnyakalian jadian juga' itu?" naruto menghentikan langkah Gaara sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Hmm, sebenarnya semua siswa di sekolah kita ini sudah menunggu-nunggu kapan kalian akan jadian." Jawab Gaara sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, didikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ba...Bagaimana kalian tahu?" tanya Sasuke yang juga jadi ikut penasaran.

"Hah? Sudah jelas kan? Tingkah laku kalian itu sudah seperti pasangan yang sudah lama menikah saja tahu. Kalian saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya lebih awal." Gaara menjawab dengan nada suara bosan. Wah, sejak kapan anak ini jadi punya emosi ya?

"Kau menyebalkan, Gaara." Naruto berkata.

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian tahu!"

**_FIN_**

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Mohon review-nya....

(^_^)


End file.
